filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ken Annakin
| lieu de naissance = Beverley, Yorkshire (Royaume-Uni) | nationalité = Britannique | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession(s) = Réalisateur | films notables = Le Jour le plus long (coréalisateur) Ces merveilleux fous volants dans leurs drôles de machines La Bataille des Ardennes | conjoint = Pauline Annakin | enfant = | site internet = | imdb = 2175 | récompense = }} Ken Annakin (né le 10 août 1914 à Beverley, Yorkshire) est un réalisateur britannique. Réalisant d'abord des documentaires, il entra aux Rank studios en 1947. Annakin fut connu pour une série de films d'aventure produit par Walt Disney dont Robin des Bois (1952), La Rose et l'épée (The Sword and the Rose, 1953) et Les Robinsons des mers du Sud (Swiss Family Robinson, 1960). Il s'associe plus tard avec le producteur Darryl F. Zanuck, lorsque celui-ci s'occupait de la partie britannique du film Le Jour le plus long. À la tête des studios 20th Century Fox, Zanuck accorde sa confiance à Annakin pour un de ses plus ambitieux projet, Ces merveilleux fous volants dans leurs drôles de machines sorti en 1965. Il a également réalisé le film La Bataille des Ardennes avec Henry Fonda en 1965. Suivirent d'autres long métrages comme Les Turbans rouges (1966), Gonflés à bloc (1969), L'Appel de la forêt (1972) ou Les Aventures de Fifi Brin d'Acier (1988). Puis, en 2005, il réalise Genghis Khan. En 2002, Annakin est nommé officier de l'Ordre de l'Empire britannique par la reine Élisabeth II. Filmographie comme réalisateur * 1946 : West Riding * 1946 : Fenlands * 1946 : It Began on the Clyde * 1947 : Holiday Camp * 1948 : Miranda * 1948 : Broken Journey * 1948 : Quartet * 1948 : Here Come the Huggetts * 1949 : Vote for Huggett * 1949 : The Huggetts Abroad * 1949 : Landfall * 1950 : Double Confession * 1951 : Hotel Sahara * 1952 : The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men * 1952 : The Planter's Wife * 1953 : La Rose et l'épée (The Sword and the Rose) * 1954 : You Know What Sailors Are * 1954 : Moana, fille des tropiques (The Seekers) * 1955 : Fièvre blonde (Value for Money) * 1956 : Qui perd gagne (Loser Takes All) * 1956 : Three Men in a Boat * 1957 : Frontière dangereuse (Across the Bridge) * 1958 : Nor the Moon by Night * 1959 : Le Troisième homme sur la montagne (Third Man on the Mountain) * 1960 : Les Robinsons des mers du sud (Swiss Family Robinson) * 1961 : Un personnage très important (Very Important Person) * 1961 : The Hellions * 1962 : Ah! Quel chassis! (The Fast Lady) * 1962 : Crooks Anonymous * 1962 : Le Jour le plus long (The Longest Day) (coréalisé par) * 1964 : L'Indic (The Informers) * 1965 : Ces merveilleux fous volants dans leurs drôles de machines (Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines or How I Flew from London to Paris in 25 hours 11 minutes) * 1965 : La Bataille des Ardennes (Battle of the Bulge) * 1967 : Les Turbans rouges (The Long Duel) * 1968 : La Bande à César (The Biggest Bundle of Them All) * 1969 : Gonflés à bloc (Monte Carlo or Bust) * 1972 : L'Appel de la forêt (Call of the Wild) * 1975 : Paper Tiger * 1978 : Murder at the Mardi Gras (TV) * 1978 : Le Pirate (The Pirate) (TV) * 1979 : Institute for Revenge (TV) * 1979 : The Fifth Musketeer * 1980 : Cheaper to Keep Her * 1982 : The Pirate Movie * 1988 : The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking comme scénariste * 1959 : Mission in Morocco * 1965 : Ces merveilleux fous volants dans leurs drôles de machines (Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines or How I Flew from London to Paris in 25 hours 11 minutes) * 1969 : Gonflés à bloc (Monte Carlo or Bust) * 1988 : The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking comme acteur * 1941 : Freedom Radio : Radio Announcer * 2004 : Rent-a-Person : Narrator comme producteur * 1967 : Les Turbans rouges (The Long Duel) * 1969 : Gonflés à bloc (Monte Carlo or Bust) Anecdote Son ami George Lucas aurait nommé un des héros de Star Wars, Anakin Skywalker, en son hommage. Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1965 Catégorie:Réalisateur pour les studios Disney Catégorie:Disney Legends de:Ken Annakin en:Ken Annakin fi:Ken Annakin it:Ken Annakin ja:ケン・アナキン pl:Ken Annakin sv:Ken Annakin